Estrella
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Día 20... Una estrella del modelaje invoca al pecado mismo, deseando un hombre recibe en cambio la sensualidad femenina. [Yuri]


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una disculpa, es mi primer Yuri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche ha llegado, el mundo de los demonios se ha vuelto loco, la fecha de cada año ha llegado, el día que son liberados para andar por el mundo, el día en que solo importan ellos, el día que para los humanos es una noche de fiesta o terror, eso depende de lo bien que se han portado desde la última vez.

En la oscuridad de una habitación, la nueva estrella del modelaje descansa su cuerpo desnudo sobre el pentagrama dibujado con sangre en la sellada habitación, la tierra, el agua, fuego y el aire en cada esquina, en la última un par de gotas del elixir de la vida.

Su largo cabello negro cubre sus pechos desnudos, mientras sus piernas se cierran tanto como es posible para mantener en secreto su parte mas intima. Sus ojitos que son como un par de lunas, brillan de emoción mientras toma la hoja de papel en su costado, repasa con su mirada las palabras impresas y sonríe cuando nota que la hora ha llegado, es momento de iniciar con la invocación.

Inicia el rito, menciona cada palabra de desconocido idioma con cuidado, levanta sus brazos y se concentra mas cada momento, su corazón salta de emoción, no planea vender su alma por un sueño que ya cumplió, pero ha escuchado que los demonios son los mejores en el sexo, ella no es una ninfómana, tan solo una chica curiosa que ha vivido rodeada del mundo concetado al cielo y el infierno.

Un rayo ruge en el cielo, sin embargo no hay lluvia como en películas de miedo, no hay relámpagos que iluminen la habitación, tan solo la niebla espera que surge debajo de sus piernas, un líquido negro que se arrastra hasta la orilla de la ventana sellada, que se levanta solo y se tranforma en un esbelto cuerpo.

Hinata admira sin perder atención de todo lo que pasa, frente a ella no hay un íncubo como había planeado, es un demonio lo puede ver, pero no un varón como esperaba, no hay allí un semental de miembro frío, tan solo una rubia despampanante, de ojos azules como el mar, pechos cubiertos por apenas líquido negro, una diminuta oscuridad que cubre apenas su intimidad, piernas largas y torneadas, una cola delgada que se menea a su espalda y los labios mas rojos y tentadores que haya mirado.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta la chica confundida

—El súcubo que pediste, primor —responde el demonio guiñando un ojo

—No eres un varón —dice para si misma la estrella

—Eso es evidente, haz pedido un súcubo, no un íncubo mi amor~

La mujer demonio movió con su mano sus hebras rubias, sonrió con sorna y perversión mientras a paso lento se acercaba a la mujer desnuda responsable de la invocación

—Pero no te equivoques —continuó la rubia—, puedo darte mucho mas placer que mi contra parte hombre

La bella mujer se acercó a la modelo que yacía en el suelo, Hinata quiso moverse, dar marcha atrás pero una punzada de calor en su entre pierna le hizo negar por aquella elección, si le preguntan ella es muy heterosexual, le encantan los hombres, pero algo le decía que las palabras dichas por el demonio no eran solo por hablar, y después de todo, quizá le causaba un poco de curiosidad.

Las manos delicadas y suaves del súcubo se pasearon por sus piernas, la sensación era buena y provocaba mas calor en su ser, el líquido que cubría sus pechos cedió dejando a la vista de Hinata los pezones rosados de la mujer, se vio tentada a pasar su lengua por ellos, sin embargo se sentía cohibida ante la mirada fiera de la rubia, aquella sensual mujer que avanzaba con sus manos hasta la cadera de la estrella.

Un beso pequeño fue un golpe duro para Hinata, jamás había pensado en estar con otra mujer, pero la sensación de los prohibido y el pecado mismo le encantaba, no podía negarlo, puesto que era por ello que le había invocado.

Sus manos temblaban mientras subían a tocar los pechos que le llamaban, acarició con su pulgar los pezones y escuchó un suave suspiro de su acompañante, se sintió orgullosa de su pequeño logro, se relamio los labios y repitió la acción. Los labios del demonio atacaron de nuevo los de Hinata, estaba vez con mas fuerza, introduciendo su lengua cuándo la chica se sintió mas comoda, cuando el calor de su cuerpo fue en aumento y profundizó el beso.

Tomó con fuerza las piernas de la de cabellos negros, las separó con suavidad y rodeo su cintura con ellas, arrastró su mano con intenciones de rozar solo un poco los labios de la mujer, mientras esta seguía perdida en los besos en su cuello. Hinata tembló un poco al sentir un dedo que rozó su clítoris, la lengua que había dejado sensible su cuello iba ahora por su oreja, el aliento caliente que la desenfoca.

—Naruko —escucha entre gemidos—, ese es mi nombre, procura recordarlo porque vas a gritarlo esta noche

—Yo soy Hinata —dice sonrojada mientras sus pechos comienzan a ser saboreados por la boca tibia y obsena del demonio

—Bonito nombre —dijo Naruko mientras mordía el botón sensible

Hinata dejó escapar un gemido.

—De todas mis invocaciones —dice Naruko mientras suelta el pezón y pasa al otro—, eres el mas precioso, una mujer con ojos de luna, voy a hacerte sentir muy bien y, si te portas bien pensaré en hacerte mi amante hasta que me adueñe de tu alma y te lleve conmigo al infierno para seguir disfrutando de tu cuerpo

Hinata asintió un par de veces, el calor de su cuerpo la estaba consumiendo, no entendía como era eso posible si apenas le estaba tocando, pero aun así sentía que se derretía por dentro. Se imaginó a si misma entregándose una y otra vez a esa mujer, para nada le molestó.

Naruko sonrió mientras de manera sensual se colocaba sobre la delicada chica, abriendo sus piernas para acomodarse mejor, realmente no esperaba ser invocada por una humana, menos por una que le hiciera perder la razón.

Fuera de la habitación donde Hinata se fundía cada vez mas en pasión, los demonios robaban almas humanas y se enloquecían por el olor a pasión de una humana y una súcubo comandante de legión.


End file.
